Kiss Me
by MellyAGKGee
Summary: Have you ever made a mistake and lied about who you really were just so you could have a slice of happiness? i have, and oh boy did i i regret it now, so heres me, Beca effin Mitchell singing about how i feel about a certain redhead. (based around ed sheerans Kiss me, i hope you enjoy)
1. Kiss me

Your walking out on to the wide stage, trusty guitar in hand, the lights ae dim, fans are in the crowd, they don't know who you are just yet, its not bright enough, you smile to your self sadly you know what you're about to perform it was way to open, to close to your heart, it was different, hoping, praying that this somehow would make you feel better from your lies, your biggest mistake.

Looking out to the crowd, its silent, they're all waiting patiently, waiting to see who you are, waiting to see something other then your mysterious dark figure just standing there on stage, they're waiting for you to start the show. Looking out again, this time actually scanning the crowd, that's when you see her, she catches your eye, out in the front, she always did,and you feel joy start to spread, but as fast as it came it was gone, thoughts of all those months ago flash past, what had happened. She doesn't know who you are, who you really are, you aren't the person who they make you out to be, but you aren't the person you told her you were either, you are a singer, a performer, a DJ. She's here because you sent her the tickets, in some hope that she will forgive you, well… at least when she realises who you really are, what you are, she's going to realise that you aren't just some girl at target, you aren't who she thought you were. It hurt you to pull your eyes away from her but you need to, you need to sing, before you back out…again. Stepping forward you wrap your guitar around yourself, focusing in on the microphone in front of you. One deep breath sends an echo throughout the stadium, you look over to Ed sitting out to the side, he smiles and gives you a thumbs up, "you can do this" he mouths, you smile weakly at him, you know you can, but do you really want to? you breathe in deep again to settle your nerves, and it calms you down slightly, looking to the crowd again, you shake your head and smile one more time 'here we go' you think to yourself, tapping the guitar lightly before you start to sing. "one two three four" you've practically whispered the words, but once they left your mouth everything seems a little easier, strumming the guitar, letting it play quietly through the large stadium, drums start up in the background, following your lead, its light, quiet. The soft introduction plays a few more seconds, readying yourself, you step forward, lips grazing the cold microphone. Keeping your voice low, trying to let the emotions flow out as calmly as you can, it starts up again. "settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in" you've chosen to keep your eyes closed, feeling the thousands of eyes locked onto your small figure as the spotlight focuses onto you, making your brown hair shine, your eyeliner known, but your eyes hidden, because you aren't to sure if you wanted to cry, scream, run away or stay, you're setting yourself out, bare and open, this isn't you, everyone knows that. The people in the crowd bring you back to reality, the screaming and cheering, knowing that they're all here to see you, you should know, this is your show, they paid to see you here tonight, this is all for you and them. But in this very moment you know that you would give this all up for her, this song is for her, you worked months for this, for her, all you care about is her, ever since you met her, its all been for her. "lie down with me and hold me in your arms" you cant help but think back to the day, the day it all started, the day she captured you with those goddam eyes, you wish you could go back all those months ago, because nothing ever made you feel the way she did, the two days you had with her, you would trade this all in if it meant being with her one more time. There was a spark, there's no denying that, the chemistry the two of you had within those two days, there's no faking that, it was meant to be, we were meant to be, it changed the both of you forever.

 **HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, ID LOVE TO READ YOUR FEEDBACK!**

 **ILL TRY AND UPLOAD A CHAPTER EVERY WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

"come on Beca you complain everyday about your stupid bed, and how it never looks 'badass' pick one and lets go" his right, you should just pick one, and buy ten, you've been complaining for weeks, since you only own 2 sets of very old girl sheets, not to mention the very permanent food stains you yourself had applied on to them, you look to him, classic Mitchell smirk on your face.

"fine fine Jess no need to get your panties in a twist" the tall brunette huffs, looking at you in disbelief before wrapping his arm around your small frame, you don't even care this time, you're thankful he cares.

You guys have been messing around in target for a good hour now, a trolley filled with perfectly good things you both didn't need but were very certain you did, surprisingly you're actually envying yourself, shopping never was a fun activity for you, but today, tody was different, it was a good day. Walking through the sheet isle a show bed caught your eye, and boy did you make a beeline to it, fast enough for Jesse to not notice you had disappeared while he was mid story about the good ole days, flopping on to it you've let your botty sink into the bed, it was actually softer then originally thought, basically nodding of on this bed you were suddenly jerked awake, eyes open wide as your head whipped around at the culprit, prepared to yell at Jesse for disturbing your Target nap, but a soon as your dark eyes met her light crystal blue eyes, the annoyance dissipated, she was looking at you in shock, but you are so mesmerised by her sparkly blues.

"oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!" she hurriedly says, standing up of off the small bed, her soft voice pulling you from your thoughts, that when you notice her long flowing red hair, you cant even form a sentence, pathetic, quickly pulling yourself together, a smirk slides onto your pale face, 'time for some Mitchell charm' you think to yourself.

"hey no its okay doesn't worry…" trailing off, hoping for her to tell you her name,

"Chloe, Chloe Beale" she's instantly perky, flashing you the brightest prettiest smile you've ever seen, Abd from that moment on, it was you oust favourite thing in the whole entire world, her eyes were shining, almost lighting up, joy gleaming out of her blue orbs.

"nice to meant you Chloe Chloe Beale" you smirk at yourself, she's rolling her eyes at you as she giggles, it soon dawns on you that she dent recognise you, as she looks at you waiting for you to tell her your own name, it catches you of guard but also makes you feel happy, finally a break from being the big badass DJ, but to her, you were just a stranger. "I'm Becca" putting my hand out to shake her hand, trying to be a polite cetacean, but you're surprised with big bear hug, breathing her in, which you haven't realised you were doing until you were already doing it, 'nice one beach really cool' you think at you cringe at your own actions, as she pulls away she flashes you another smile, it was brighter which you aren't really sure was possible but it defiantly was, the redheads smile fills you with warmth, and something you weren't really sure of yet.

"you know Becs" she says, pulling you so close that your noses are basically touching, "I think you and I are going to be really good friends" that last part was practically whispered, her hot breath hitting your cheek, making you blush a light shade of pink, thank god for self-control, because all you wanted to do was look at her lips.

"and your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and with a feeling ill forget, I'm in love now"

Her body was so soft, perfect in any way possible, we had connected in more then one way, at one point in your life, you would never of thought that was possible, the two of you would talk for hours, starting from your matching bug tattoos, a lady bug tattoo, for her grandmother, inked at a ripe age of sixteen, the only rebellious thing Chloe beagle had ever done, but to honour her grandmother and the memories she held dear to her heart, only way she could mend her young broken heart after months of begging her parents to let her get the ink. On the night she got it she knew the trouble she would be in, but it was well worth the month of grounding, she was happy, big bright smile back into place on her beautiful tanned face, her grandmother would be with her forever and that was the only important thing. Buggy, you understood, her eyes so big and bright, she says it suck, even to this day.

You on the other hand got a cricket, to represent your older sister, Alice, she wasn't always the best sister, but who was?, in the end she was always there for you, even when it felt she wasn't, even to this day Alice was in the crowd, cheering her little sister on, big smile on her face, happy to see you doing what you loved, and before Chloe came along, Alice was all beach thought she needed.

"kiss me like you want to be loved, you want to be loved, you want to be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, were falling in love" you couldn't help but let your eyes drift to hers, meeting those confused beautiful eyes, it makes you feel so much in an instant, pulling your eyes away is painful but needed how else are you meant to sing if you have a lump in your throat?.

After following each other around target for an hour, to Jesse it felt like forever, he finally gave in to leave the two of you alone, lucky for you the older redhead was happy to spend the day with you, just the thought warms you up inside, in a way you aren't quiet use to. Deciding to move on to another store you two soon fine yourselves at Costco, which to your surprise Chloe let out a small squeal at the sight of the large store, and with that followed her practically dragging your small body to the entrance, not that you minded. The two off you spent the day laughing and mucking around the super store, laughing at the oddly bulk items and of course at each other.

Soon night came, surprising to the both of you, both caught up in each other, now sitting at a park bench facing each other, you can't help but think about how lucky you are to have bumped inti her, Chloe Beale sure was something different, and you sure liked it a lot.

"so Beca" Chloe starts, looking up from her coffee, curious look on her face, "what do you do for work?" her eyes are practically piercing through you, curiosity basically dripping as you stare at her wide eyed. This was your chance to tell her, tell her who you are, but on instinct you lied, and this time you feel dirty and ashamed, this isn't how you wanted things to go but this is how it had to be, nothing good can ever stay in your life, its just the way it is.


End file.
